


Les bons contes font les bons amis

by ChiaraCadrich



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCadrich/pseuds/ChiaraCadrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le vieux Gamegie voit d'un mauvais œil son cadet traîner à Cul-de-sac et rêver aux elfes et aux dragons. Un conte en particulier provoque l'irritation du digne jardinier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les bons contes font les bons amis

.oOo.

_Sur la Colline…_

Frodon et Sam, allongés à l’ombre du grand chêne couronnant la Colline, grignotaient des beignets, tout juste sortis du four sous la Colline. Les dernières gouttelettes de rosées s’évanouissaient dans la douce lueur matinale, dissipant au vent de dessus la Colline, les rêves nocturnes de ses habitants.

Quelques merles se donnaient la réplique dans l’azur printanier, s’égosillant pour avoir le dernier trille. Bilbon se racla la gorge avec un petit air sévère et le tintamarre aviaire cessa. Lorsque le maître de Cul-de-sac composait une histoire, le menu peuple des haies et des labours devait se tenir coi !

Le Hobbit lança un regard complice à son auditoire qui mastiquait avec application, ajusta ses lorgnons et commença…

.oOo.

_Dans l’île merveilleuse de Numenor, il y a quelques âges_ _[1]_ _…_

Le Roi Meneldur était un homme doux et affable, qui se plaisait plus aux exercices de la pensée qu’aux prouesses du corps. Il aimait profondément l’île de Numenor et ses riches vallons, mais ne s’intéressait guère à l’océan qui l’environnait. Car son esprit vagabondait au-delà de la Terre du Milieu, vers les étoiles qui veillaient aux cieux sur le cours des destinées. Depuis sa retraite dans les escarpements septentrionaux de l’île, il recherchait au firmament, les secrets de l’ordre immuable des mondes. Son souhait le plus cher était de préserver la paix de son île bien aimée, et sa pensée de Roi se mobilisait toute entière pour assurer le bien-être de ses sujets.

D’humeur égale et d’un commerce agréable, Meneldur épousa la belle Almarian, la fille de l’amiral de la flotte. Elle régna sur le cœur du Roi et ses sujets avec une clairvoyance égale à la dévotion de son époux. Ce n’est pas un hasard, par-delà les âges, si les lignées des Rois jaillirent du flanc de cette Reine, car...

-« Maître Sacquet, c’est qui le héros de l’histoire ?, interrompit Sam

\- Mais voyons, Sam, je ne l’ai pas encore nommé !

\- Pourquoi ?… -intense réflexion juvénile, se traduisant par quelques ridules de souci et un rictus de concentration appliquée au coin des lèvres - C’est un héros inconnu ? … ou un héros innommable ?

\- Le héros s’appelle Aldarion, Sam. C’est le Prince héritier, le fils de Meneldur.

\- Ah… Et alors la princesse c’est Almarian ? Et ils se marient à la fin ?

\- Tu mélanges tout, Sam !, s’exclama Bilbon rose de dépit, laissant retomber la main portant sa plume désarmée.

\- Mon oncle, intervint Frodon, peut-être pourrions-nous laisser dans l’ombre les personnages de l’histoire qui n’y parlent pas?

D’un air rageur, le vieux Hobbit ratura quelques lignes en bougonnant ses regrets quant à l’impatience de la jeunesse.

Reléguer dans l’anonymat, Ailinel la puissante fille d’Aldarion, dont fut issue la lignée des princes d’Andunië, et plus tard, celle des Rois de Gondor et Arnor ? Inconcevable ! A quoi donc servait qu’il s’échinât à romancer les annales de jadis pour ces freluquets irrespectueux ?

Néanmoins le hobbit, marmonnant de hautes maximes sur l’indispensable culture générale, corrigea son manuscrit de sa fine écriture en pattes de mouche. Puis Bilbon se râcla la gorge, leva vers son auditoire un sourcil qu’il voulait sévère, et reprit d’un air docte :

Le prince Aldarion, l’héritier du trône de Numenor, se révéla précoce de corps et d’esprit, et atteignit sa pleine stature très tôt, révélant une volonté forte et une imagination vigoureuse. Prompt à la générosité comme à la gaité, il se montrait aussi très fier et ne cédait guère qu’aux instances les plus impérieuses de son père le Roi.

Aldarion aima la mer et ses mystères dès son plus jeune âge. Il vécut parmi les marins, courant l’aventure sur les quais ou s’embarquant secrètement sur les cotres qui cabotaient autour de l’île bénie. La demeure de son grand-père, l’amiral Vëantur, surplombait les darses de Romenna[2] et l’ancrage des bâtiments hauturiers. Enfant, il apprit à nager, à ramer et à diriger de petites embarcations dans la baie limpide.

A l’âge de douze ans, il commandait l’équipage de la caravelle qui ralliait l’îlot Tol Uinen, au large de Romenna. Un soir, il s’y laissa surprendre par la marée. Au terme d’une fraiche nuit de mystères, Aldarion revint triomphant à Romenna, détenteur des secrets de la navigation sous les étoiles. On chuchotait qu’il avait été instruit par Uinen elle-même !

-« Alors Uinen c’était elle son amoureuse, Maître Sacquet ? interrompit Sam.

\- Mais non, Sam !, se contint Bilbon, à présent rouge pivoine. Pourquoi faudrait-il qu’un garçon de douze ans ait une… égérie ? Uinen était la gardienne tutélaire de Numénor. Comment oser imaginer…»

Mais l’idée avait fait son chemin dans l’esprit romanesque du vieux hobbit, qui ne termina pas sa phrase :

« Après tout, Sam, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être est-ce là l’origine ultime ? »

Petit raclement de gorge et regard complice d’approbation par-dessus ses besicles:

\- « Le jeune prince Aldarion fut initié aux mystères de la vie marine par Uinen elle-même, qui lui révéla les secrets de la navigation sous les étoiles. Aldarion revint triomphant à Romenna, mais il garda toujours au cœur l’enseignement de la puissante ondine. Et peut-être ce lien si intime fut-il la cause de ce qu’il advint en fin de compte.

Aldarion se fit enseigner l’art des charpentiers de marine, et bientôt il conçut des embarcations rapides et résistantes, que son grand-père construisit et perfectionna avec lui. Bientôt l’appel du large ne lui laissa plus un instant de répit sous le cri lancinant des mouettes, qu’il ne cinglât sur la lame par bon vent, à la barre d’un lévrier des mers.

Lorsque Aldarion fut sur le point d’atteindre sa majorité, son grand père Vëantur lui confia :

\- « Fils de mon sang, le printemps de ta force approche, tandis que s’achève l’automne de mes jours. Je voudrais une dernière fois braver l’aquilon et voguer vers l’orient, aborder aux rives d’Ossiriand[3] et saluer les Eldar. Si tu le veux, tu m’accompagneras. Nous contemplerons les hautes montagnes bleues et les vertes terres aux sept rivières d’or. Parles-en à ton père. Avec la bénédiction de Meneldur, les seigneurs des Eldar accueilleront l’héritier de Numenor ! »

Lorsque Tar-Meneldur entendit son fils le prier de lui donner congé, il sentit qu’un chapitre parvenait à son terme dans l’histoire de sa dynastie. Son peuple avait jusqu’ici consacré son énergie et ses pensées à la mise en valeur de « l’île de l’offrande » et la vénération de leurs bienfaiteurs. La jeune génération, avide de contrées lointaines et mystérieuses, se rangeait derrière l’étendard de la « guilde au long cours »[4] que brandissait à présent son propre fils.

Le roi ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et de ses réticences. Reconnaissant que le futur souverain devait s’informer et voir le monde, il lui répondit :

-« Navigue où ton cœur et le vent te portent, Onya, Tu manqueras durement à ta mère et tes sœurs ! Mais sous l’aile de Vëantur et avec la grâce d’Uinen, je garderai l’espoir de ton prompt retour ! Cependant ne va pas t’éprendre des vastes Terres Sauvages, toi qui devras devenir Roi et Père en notre Ile ! »

Aldarion s’inclina devant son père, recevant sa bénédiction avec gratitude mais pesant son avertissement avec toute la détermination d’un cœur farouche épris de liberté.

.oOo.

La prémonition du Roi s’avéra fondée. Aldarion s’attarda en Lindon. Lorsqu’il revint, il était plus que jamais possédé par la fièvre des grandes traversées, sur une caravelle sillonnant l’océan vers des rivages lointains, le vent dans ses voiles et l’écume à sa proue. Il repartit presqu’aussitôt, les yeux pleins de rêves de cités d‘or, de contrées merveilleuses et d’aventures fabuleuses.

A nouveau, le prince s’en fut, à plusieurs reprises, cette fois contre la volonté du roi, chercher fortune dans les terres lointaines. Ses voyages s’allongeaient de plus en plus, à mesure que s’accroissaient sa renommée, la taille de ses navires et de ses équipages. Autour d’Aldarion s’était renforcée la « guilde au long cours », des rangs de jeunes gens de tous états, qui auraient suivi leur « Grand Capitaine » jusqu’à l’autre bout d’Arda…

-« Mais alors, il n’a pas d’amoureuse ?, interrompit une nouvelle fois Sam, que la longueur des voyages semblait heurter.

\- Sam, lorgna Bilbon vers le jeune hobbit, tu ne vas tout de même pas m’interrompre chaque fois qu’un chapitre de l’histoire ne te plait pas ? Il y a bien une jeune fille, qui deviendra son épouse, mais ce chapitre de l’histoire n’est pas pour les chastes oreilles de jeunes hobbits ! »

Résigné, Sam échangea un coup d’œil entendu à Frodon et se rallongea, croquant un beignet.

-« Lorsque le Roi s’avisa de sévir devant ces insubordinations caractérisées, la popularité de son fils ne permettait plus d’interdire la guilde. Meneldur empêcha cependant que l’on abattît les arbres indispensables aux carènes des navires de Numenor. Le prince Aldarion, qui ne logeait plus à terre mais sur son grand navire amiral, projeta alors d’établir, dans l’estuaire du gwathlo en terre du milieu, une base de ravitaillement et un chantier naval, pour tirer parti des immenses forêts d’Eriador.

Le Roi le convoqua à terre devant son conseil, mais Aldarion s’esquiva à nouveau et resta absent une dizaine d’années, plongeant sa famille dans un malaise et une peur croissants, et sa promise dans le désespoir.

Mais quelle existence exaltante sous des étoiles sans cesse renouvelées ! Quelles aubes merveilleuses, dévoilant les palmes chargées de fruits savoureux, ou les dômes scintillants de pierreries !

.oOo.

_Sur la Colline…_

-« Sauf votre respect, M. Sacquet, je voudrais bien savoir si vous aurions encore besoin de mon Sam ce matin… »

Le jeune Sam Gamegie se leva prestement et essuya les miettes de ses lèvres en fourrant un dernier beignet dans sa poche.

Bilbon interrompit sa lecture, levant un regard légèrement alarmé par-dessus ses lorgnons :

-« Oh, bonjour, Maître Gamegie ! J’ai bien peur d’avoir abusé du temps de votre fils… qui s’est du reste très bien tiré de sa rangée de haricots !

\- J’espère qu’il ne vous a point trop gêné dans votre composture litrière[5], ou… enfin, vos mémoires, si vous me suivez…

\- Eh bien, nos deux jeunes gens m’ont été fort utiles pour peaufiner mon dernier chapitre. Votre fils est un auditeur d’une grande assiduité et d’un goût très sûr ! »

Le vieux Gamegie cligna des yeux de hibou désappointé :

\- « Grand merci pour le compliment, M. Sacquet ! Je ne sais rien à propos d’acidité, mais pour ce qui est du goût, je vois bien que mon Sam a goûté votre production du matin. C’est égal, il mangera moins tantôt… ou pas ! Si fait, je suis ben aise que vous soyons content de lui… même si j’aimerais que Sam soit aussi sûr dans son vrai travail que vous le dites, sauf votre respect ! », ajouta le père Gamegie avec un air de défiance retenue.

Sam rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, mais Bilbon avait parfaitement saisi que c’était en réalité à lui-même que s’adressait la réprobation.

-« Je vous promets de ne plus détourner votre fils de ses devoirs d’apprentis, Maître Gamegie ! », lança-t-il d’un air contrit.

Hamfast s’inclina avec une gaucherie que Bilbon aurait trouvée comique, si le vieux jardinier n’avait paru si gêné :

-« Sauf votre respect - et notez, je suis sûr que vous n’y voulez point malice - mais j’espère qu’il ne sortira rien de mal de toute cette balirnette[6]. Des navires et des Rois ! Mieux valent pour lui et moi des haricots et des potates ! Comme je lui dis toujours - Ne va pas te mêler des affaires de ceux qui sont au-dessus de toi, ou tu vas aboutir à des ennuis qui sont trop gros pour toi ![7] Le travail de la terre, et la nourriture et les fleurs qui poussent haut et dru sont notre récompense à nous-autres! Voilà la place des Gamegie. »

Bilbon ne répliqua rien sur le chapitre des balirnettes, tant il craignait de blesser le sentiment de père souverain du vieux jardinier. Il bafouilla donc un compliment assez convenu :

\- « Vous y tenez le premier rang, Maître Gamegie, et votre fils suit dignement vos traces ! »

Frodon adressa timidement un petit signe de la main à Sam, qui rejoignit son père en silence, la tête basse.

.oOo.

_Sur la colline…_

Quelques jours plus tard, les Sacquet fêtèrent leur anniversaire.[8] A cette occasion assez formelle, Frodon, ses jeunes cousins, Sam et quelques farceurs des environs goûtèrent leur première bière officielle –car il avait fallu déplorer précédemment, quelques rapines officieuses ! Une tonne impressionnante avait donc été mise en perce par ces jeunes gens, sous le haut patronage de Bilbon. Une sélection d’amis et de parents se trouvaient donc réunis dans le jardin, savourant l’un de ces instants délicieux au cours desquels on remplit les derniers petits creux avec les friandises et les confiseries. Face à ce parterre rassasié et béat, le maitre de Cul-de-Sac ne sut résister à la tentation de faire louer sa dernière composition. Il donna donc à nouveau son « Histoire d’Aldarion », dont Sam et Frodon purent enfin entendre la fin.

.oOo.

_Dans l’île merveilleuse de Numenor, une douzaine d’années après l’épisode cité plus haut…_

Aldarion resta longtemps absent, explorant les merveilles de la terre du milieu, s’enfonçant parfois fort loin à l’intérieur des terres pour y sonder les ressources et le cœur des hommes. Il accomplit de hauts faits. Il établit les cartes de la totalité des côtes occidentales de la terre du milieu, et même au-delà. C’est lui qui amorça la présence numénoréenne en Eriador et dans la vallée inférieure de l’Anduin. Il bâtit des hâvres, construisit des refuges et établit des liens avec les autochtones, scellant des alliances lorsqu’il le pouvait.

Enfin il revint à Romenna, les cales chargées de marchandises précieuses. Son carnet de bord compilait toutes les observations menées, dans maints savoirs des hommes. Mais le prince Aldarion était fatigué. Il aspirait au repos après des découvertes qui avaient ébranlé sa confiance en l’avenir. A son retour, son épouse le congédia avec froideur, et c’est le cœur lourd qu’il se présenta au jugement du Roi.

Aldarion présenta à son père la missive du Haut Roi des Noldor. Gil Galad lui révélait qu’un pouvoir maléfique s’était éveillé en terre du milieu, et demandait toute l’aide que pourrait lui apporter Numénor. Car, disait-il, l’île de l’offrande ne resterait pas à l’abri de ce sombre pouvoir, si Elfes et Dunedain ne s’alliaient pour l’abattre avant qu’il ne devînt invincible.

Ainsi Meneldur fut confronté au changement du monde qu’il avait redouté. Il s’avisa qu’Aldarion avait anticipé ces malheurs, et que ses clairvoyantes préparations militaires et navales permettaient encore de parer au désastre et de garder espoir. Aussi Meneldur écouta-t-il, le visage fermé et avec attention, la relation que lui fit son fils, de la guerre imminente en terre du milieu et des manœuvres qu’il préconisait.

Le Roi tint conseil en lui-même toute la nuit. Au matin, il remit entre les mains de son fils, le texte des décisions que le conseil suprême devait avaliser :

-«  _Pour l’honneur de son fils bien-aimé, et pour assurer au royaume le meilleur des gouvernements, dans les domaines essentiels dont son fils est mieux instruit, le Roi a résolu de transmettre le Sceptre d’Armenelos à son fils, qui sera désormais le Roi Tar-Aldarion._  »

Le prince, qui s’était attendu à endurer les amers reproches de son père, resta sans voix devant l’humilité du souverain, empreinte de grandeur et de sagesse. Le Roi ajouta :

-« Cette proclamation te permettra de répondre toi-même à Gil-Galad. Et peut-être ces moyens d’agir, remis entre tes mains, pourront-ils occuper ton esprit et adoucir les déceptions que tu as endurées. »

Ainsi père et fils furent réconciliés, leurs politiques et leurs aspirations se complétaient pour la grandeur de Numenor. Le peuple de l’île bénie, longtemps resté à l’abri des malheurs du monde sous la houlette conservatrice et prévoyante de ses rois jusqu’à Meneldur, s’était lentement multiplié, cultivant les arts et sa terre avec modestie et persévérance. La nation Numenoréenne allait projeter sur les côtes des Terres sombres explorées par Aldarion, sa force lentement maturée, pour l’amitié des elfes qui l'avaient jadis tirée des ténèbres.

Numenor, quittant sa charrue pour aiguiser son glaive, se levait désormais pour se mêler aux querelles du monde. Son peuple et ses rois n’allaient pas cesser d’en assumer les conséquences au fil des siècles, jusqu’à la submersion de l’île. »

.oOo.

_Sur la Colline…_

Hamfast Gamegie avait observé à la dérobée son cadet qui écoutait avec émerveillement Mr. Sacquet déclamer ses vers – sans l’interrompre, pour une fois. La poésie, les elfes et les dragons le passionneraient certainement toute sa vie… Comme Bilbon concluait son conte avec un trémolo dans la voix et un effet de manche très réussi, le vieux jardinier vida sa chope en soupirant :

-« Numenor submergée ! En voilà encore qui se sont mêlés d’affaires au-dessus d’eux, et qui ont abouti à des ennuis trop gros pour eux… »

En prenant congé de son hôte, Hamfast s’inclina devant Bilbon et lui déclara toute son estime :

-« Un conte honnête et décent, que vous avez écrit là, Mr. Sacquet ! Une morale convenable, je n’aurais pas dit mieux ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie de labeur, l’Ancien entrevoyait que les contes avaient peut-être une fonction plus haute que divertir ou pervertir la jeunesse : celle de lui apprendre à vivre. Il considéra de loin Sam et Frodon qui trinquaient joyeusement, esquissa une moue résignée et rêveuse, peut-être même satisfaite, puis s’en retourna clopinant sur le chemin des trous du talus, sous les trilles gracieux des merles.

.oOo.

Ce petit moment d’égarement dans les balirnettes, n’empêcha pas l’Ancien, dès le lendemain, de rappeler à sa progéniture, par une débauche de corvées champêtres choisies et de sentences circonstanciées, tous les bienfaits du travail de la terre. [9] 

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[1] L’histoire de Meneldur et Anardil son fils, que les annales nomment Tar-Aldarion, est tirée des Contes Inachevés, L’épouse du marin, de Tolkien. Elle est ici assez raccourcie et simplifiée, pour éviter à l’auditoire de s’endormir.

[2] Romenna fut le port principal de Numenor, situé au fond la grande baie orientale, sur les terres du Roi.

[3] Vëantur nomme Lindon de son nom en usage au premier âge : Ossiriand, le pays aux sept rivières. Les elfes Nandor qui habitaient le Sud de ce pays, étaient appelés Lindor « les chanteurs », car les bois résonnaient de leur musique à la tombée du soir. Peut-être est-ce là l’origine du nom « Lindon ».

[4] Traduction personnelle de « Guild of Venturers »

[5] Il n’est sans doute pas anodin que la « composition littéraire » de Bilbon se soit teintée d’un écho « d’imposture » dans la terminologie approximative mais imagée de l’Ancien. « Littrière » rappelle par ailleurs la litière, dont la finalité est évidemment de terminer dans la poubelle ! Heureusement le compost se recycle ! Les lapsus sont souvent si révélateurs…

[6] Expression du quartier ouest, probable croisement des balivernes et des sornettes, et pudiquement atténué en singulier.

[7] Le Vieux Gamegie profère aussi cette sentence dans La communauté de l’Anneau. C’est un hobbit persévérant et très constant dans ses convictions…

[8] Bilbon et Frodon se trouvaient avoir la même date d’anniversaire, le vingt-deux septembre.

[9] Assez librement inspiré de Jean de La Fontaine : « Travaillez, prenez de la peine, c’est le fond qui manque le moins. » Le laboureur et ses enfants.


End file.
